


Come Alive

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Peeta goes into the forest with a pregnant Katniss.





	Come Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the characters.

Katniss sings and the world come to life in the forest. I was still getting used to coming out into the forest with her, but once she hit seven months pregnant I know that there was no way I was going to let her go alone. Even though she protested the idea at first. Now she seemed to enjoy my company. 

I watch her face light up at the birds responses to her song. Her left hand slides to her belly that holds our daughter that I begged for, for years. I know that she probably doesn’t notice that her hand is there. She’s finally becoming comfortable with her new form. There have been many times I’ve caught her unconsciously rubbing her belly. I think it’s cute and never point it out. I don’t want her to become insecure about it. 

“She’s moving like crazy.” Katniss tells me. 

I move over to her and place my hand on top of her hand. “You okay?” There are times Katniss doesn’t do well with the baby kicking. 

She smiles at me. “I am today. Here.” She takes my hand and prushes it down into her stomach she I can feel our baby girl kick and stretch better. 

“She must’ve heard her mama singing and get excited.” I tell her and kiss the top of her head. 

Katniss then asks, “Do you think I’ll be any good at this?” 

I feel the shock take over my face. How could she think that she’d be a bad mom? “Of course you’ll be a good mom. Amazing even.” 

“You think so?” She questions. 

“I know so.” I tell her. I fully believe Katniss will be the best mom ever. 

“I hope you’re right.” 

“I am right. I’m always right.” I joke. 

She laughs and my heart warms at the beautiful noise, “Oops. I forgot.” 

I hold her a little tighter. My wife. My love and my life who is caring our daughter. I feel more alive than I ever have.


End file.
